


You Fill My Head With Clouds

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, thats it, through song because its romantic as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: marko is your friend but he is very much in love with you and decides to tell you through song
Relationships: Marko Stunt/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You Fill My Head With Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs i really hope you like it homie  
> so very interesting, its an x reader but its mostly in markos perspective which was kinda fun  
> also sorry im and old songs guy so the lyrics at the beginning of each section is from "That's The Way It Is" by ella fitzgerald and the ink spots

**_I tremble at your touch_ **

**_I know I shouldn’t_ **

**_But that’s the way it is_ **

Marko can’t help the almost subconscious way he scoots closer to you. It was a common occurrence for Marko to hang out at your place and he savors the moments he gets to be alone with you. You had put on some movie for you guys to chill and watch but truthfully Marko isn’t even sure what it is, his mind goes blank where he sits next to you and all what invades the emptiness is how warm your shoulder feels against his. There’s no real reason you two would have to sit this close, not where there’s a whole couch unoccupied, but here he is against the arm with you by his side. Marko twitches in his seat, not too much to bother you, but he can’t help from tapping his fingers against the arm and gripping his hand inside his shirt sleeve to keep himself from reaching out to grab your hand. So focusing on the movie is out, because watching you is so much better. The way your expression brightens and dims by the course of the film takes Marko’s breath away. He could spend all his time mapping out your features and finding everything he loves about them because they make up  _ you _ . Marko can feel his hands shaking with the desire to feel your skin under his hand, trace the curve of your cheek and edge of your jaw but right here with just your shoulders barely brushing is enough. Enough for him to feel whole without the urge to feel you more taking him over. 

Marko barely registers that the movie has ended, only noticing by the way you sit back and turn to look at him, no longer paying attention to the screen. Marko feels caught at the eye contact, he tries his best to look casual and not as shaken as he feels. Even so he smiles at you now able to take in the complexity of your eyes as he had done with the parts of you he could see from the side. Marko can't stop the trembling feeling that has consumed him as you smile back and lean into the back of the couch. 

"Do you wanna watch another movie?" You ask. Marko nods, brushing his flopping hair back just to have something else to do with his hands. 

"Yeah, you can put on whatever." You frown and it's another expression Marko attempts to commit to memory. He wants to see all sides of you,  _ know _ all sides of you as well as show you all of him.

"You sure? I picked this one." Marko just nods his head because he knows no matter what movie it is his attention will solely be on you. You go to choose a new dvd and Marko breathes for what feels like the first time that night. He's mourning the loss of contact but there's still a sense of relief from his emotions sparking just at your proximity. 

**_I want you oh-so much_ **

**_I know I shouldn’t_ **

**_But that’s the way it is_ **

It's strange. Despite how taken he was by the feel of you next to him, it's when you're away, simply looking through your movie collection, that the deep ache of wanting courses through him. Touching pales in comparison with the simple act of being together because even when you aren't around you're still connected. Marko wants so badly to be yours because in his heart you are his but it means nothing if you don't feel the same except that you'll never be connected the way Marko wants. Marko tries not to imagine how it would be if you ever reciprocate his feelings. How he could hold you, kiss you, just know that you love him, too. He’d settle for high fiving you for the rest of his life if it meant that he could say  _ I love you _ , and hear it back. Okay maybe not that extreme, he still wants to be able to touch you but there’s no good way to say how much his love for you means. There’s a part of him that wishes he didn’t feel this way, that he could just be your friend and hang out with you like anyone else but that feeling is so small in comparison to all of him that doesn’t ever want to stop loving you. Every smile Marko can get from you is worth the pounding of his heart and the long tirades of overthinking like he’s doing right now. Marko almost wishes you were next to him again so he didn't have to think about this. At least before he was just freaking out about how warm your shoulder was, now he's overcome with longing.  _ Okay I'm being way too dramatic.  _ Marko shakes his head trying to physically remove the thoughts. He just wants to enjoy being with you in any way he can, so as you sit back down next to him, leaning forward to grab the remote and press play, he smiles. Before a pure look of disgust passes over him. 

**_I can see so clearly_ **

**_That we are worlds apart_ **

“Percy Jackson! How dare you!” Marko shrieks next to you and plops his head in his hands. _How do I love you???_ You laugh and shove his shoulder. 

“Shut up! It’s okay!” You try and defend but Marko is not having it. 

“No it is not, I am disappointed in you.” Marko tries to keep his face stern but your laughter breaks him and he’s smiling back unable to help it. 

“Hey man, you refused to pick so that’s your fault.” You point out before settling back on the couch. Marko leans back as well, tucking his hand back in his shirt sleeve back to trying not to do anything stupid like touch you. 

“Didn’t know you were gonna put on garbage.” Marko jokes. He still doesn’t care what movie is playing but his opinion is the correct one and he just needs you to know it. 

“You’re the worst.” You say, turning the volume up. 

“Nah you love me.” Marko nudges you. It’s just banter, he’s said stuff like that before and so have you, it’s never meant what Marko wants it to, and sometimes he thinks it never will but other times he looks at you with the smallest glimmer of hope. Like now. 

“Yeah, I love you, asshole.” Marko glances at you just as he feels you press a little closer.

**_But oh, when you are near me_ **

**_I can’t see beyond my heart_ **

Marko isn’t even thinking as he wraps his arm around your shoulders. He wasn’t trying to be smooth, it was just a reflex that he regrets immediately to the point where he almost tears his arm away. He’s holding onto your shoulder and you can’t tell at all but he’s hella awkward about it. Marko wills his hand not to shake against you as his eyes are wide in mortification.  _ What the fuck are you doing ?!? _ Marko stops breathing as you lean into it, not thinking much at the contact. You have hugged before and most other forms of casual physical affection, this isn’t much different so lean against him, propping your feet up on the coffee table. Somewhere in Marko’s brain he remembers to breathe and slowly let’s the air out of his lungs and relaxes the tension he held in his shoulders just a tiny bit. 

His heart really starts working against him at that moment, attempting to shut down his rational brain and telling Marko to lean down and kiss your head. And much like the reflex to put his arm around you he finds himself leaning down. Marko's able to catch himself before but he can feel the pink clouds that roll over in his mind, collecting and casting a shadow over his ability to think. It’s horrifying. Especially because a small part of him wants to give in. He doesn’t know if that part is bravery or stupidity but he doesn’t want to find out so he forces all his energy into watching the movie. Marko almost laughs at what is supposed to be a serious point in the movie before vaguely thinking about if the first movie you chose was also bad because he was honestly not paying attention one bit. Then he actually does laugh at that thought, causing you to turn your head up at him. 

“What?” You ask and Marko looks down at you with a small smile. 

“This movie sucks.” You elbow him hard in the side and he flinches through his laughter but keeps his arm around you. 

“God, if you’re gonna complain about it so much.” You stand, walking back over to your collection. 

“Wait, you don’t have to, I like making fun of it still.” Marko tries to pull you back but you step over the coffee table to get over by the TV. 

“I know, I’m trying to save myself not you.” You explain making Marko laugh. You pop in Romeo and Juliet because why not, and settle back down next to Marko. You lean back into Marko’s shoulder making yourself comfortable. 

Marko watches the movie in fascination. It’s not his first time seeing it, he knows the story, and to be honest he isn’t really sure if he believes in the whole love at first sight narrative but there’s something about grand gestures for the one you love… 

**_I worship at your shrine_ **

**_You said I shouldn’t_ **

**_But that’s the way it is_ **

Marko writes rapidly in his notebook. He left your place not too long after the movie ended, in an excited sort of frenzy. He hugged you tightly before dashing out of the door leaving you in slight confused amusement. Right when he got home he pulled his notebook out of his backpack to start his plan. Maybe he got a tiny bit of inspiration from the movie and maybe that led to him deciding he’d finally tell you his feelings. The words flowed easily along the page as if second nature and maybe that’s what loving you had become. Something that had become natural over time. Marko used to be embarrassed by how much he writes about you, so many pages filled with poems and songs covering all aspects of how happy you make him and how he wants to spend all his time making you happy. Anything he’s ever thought about you written down in this journal along with your name about a couple hundred times. It’s as if the more he told himself he needed to move on another dictation of your name would appear but this time it’s deliberate. All the other pages had been a long run on sentence leading him here, finally ending it with a period. Marko just hopes that means it’ll be a happy ending and not an overemotional double suicide. 

**_I begged you to be mine_ **

**_I said I wouldn’t_ **

**_But that’s the way it is_ **

Okay maybe it’s a  _ little _ creepy, but he’s gotta check if his plan is gonna work. Marko may have walked to your house one night while you were asleep possibly just to check if you had a window in your bedroom… So yeah just a little creepy but Marko ignored that thought because this was Important. Luckily your apartment was ground level so it was easy to check. Unluckily your apartment was ground level which meant Marko had to somewhat army crawl just in case you were still up, he didn’t want to be caught before he was ready to execute his plan. He had driven to your place, parking down the street and walking the rest of the ways. Marko’s hands were shaking from the nerves, he had no clue what it would be like when he actually went through with it. He slowed his pace as he approached the front, walking around to where he knew your room was located. Marko had never been in there but he’d seen it walking down the hall to go to the bathroom. Maybe he should have thought this through more because while he’s there he feels so weird, I mean he’s legit just crouching by on the outside of your home, inching his way along the side, how could he not?. Marko pauses when he sees you. Your curtains are open and, well there’s definitely a window to your room, so he immediately runs away.  _ Okay uuuh, mission accomplished??? God Y/N looks so pretty, fuck I’m in love.  _ Marko jumps into the driver’s seat and covers his blushing face in his hands with the realization that the only thing left to do was tell you. His mind again filled with clouds of emotion, some were pink, others were yellow from nerves, while red clouds swirled stirring his excitement. He did his best to clear all the thoughts as he started the car and drove home, most definitely to not sleep in anticipation of being right back here the next night. 

**_I love you forever_ **

**_Though it may never be_ **

You text Marko early in the day just to see if he wants to come over again. He responds immediately saying he was already planning on it. You smile at your phone shaking your head. He’d often come over unannounced but it suited you just fine, you liked having him over for… a variety of reasons, but for now you just try and figure out what to fill the rest of your day with. 

Yeah so this was happening. Marko finished all the rest of the steps in his plan and now it was time to make it happen. Several hours from now. Marko paces around his home frantically. Picking up his notebook, accidentally dropping it, picking it back up, searching for his guitar, getting caught in the strap, flipping the pages, all while walking around aimlessly in his living room.  _ Okay calm down, you have to practice.  _ Marko feels his hands slightly shaking as he brings them up to grip the guitar handle and hover over the strings. He takes a deep breath and begins strumming the opening notes.  _ Right, it’s just a song.  _ Marko thinks as his shoulders relax and he simply plays like he’s done so many times before. It feels right and he actually feels calm for the first time in maybe a few days. The reminder that he still has to wait hits him hard in the back of his head and suddenly his hand slips. 

“Fuck! Chill out!” Marko yells, gripping his head and taking more deep breaths. He looks over at the time. 

[3:47 PM]

_ Fuck it.  _

Marko dashes to his room quickly getting changed and taking a few minutes in the mirror to try to fix his hair and straighten out his clothes. He picks at his hair and pulls on his sleeves until he decides that it’s good enough. He grabs his notebook and his guitar and he’s out the door before he can decide against it. Again Marko is in his car driving over to your place except this time it’s the middle of the day and he’s not gonna just snoop around the side of your building just to run away, at least hopefully. This time he didn’t park that far away, he didn’t know if he could take walking so long looking how he does while holding a guitar. Marko sighs when he finally parks.  _ Well here goes everything.  _ He slides his small notebook into his pocket, he doesn’t really need it, he has the song memorized, but it just seemed wrong to leave it for some reason. He reaches back to grab his guitar case and backpack and crosses the street, remembering halfway across to lock his doors before he’s approaching your building heart beating wildly in his chest. 

**_But that’s the way it is_ **

**_With a guy like me_ **

You are in your living room just watching TV, there isn’t much to do by yourself all day but you didn’t have much of a problem with that when other aspects of your life were more chaotic. You vaguely hear a tap coming from your bedroom, you’re curious as to what it is but you’re not gonna go check. This isn’t a horror movie and you really didn’t care all that much after a few seconds. There’s no reason for you to think that, I don’t know, Marko is standing outside and knocking at your window. So you remain where you’re at because watching TV is great. 

Marko feels so exposed despite being mostly hidden at the side of the building. He knocks on the glass a couple times starting to regret this entire decision.  _ Wait what the hell am I doing?  _ Marko remembers that technology exists and pulls out his phone. 

-hey come to your room window

Super weird but Marko doesn’t really know how else to phrase it. 

-What? 

You immediately grab your phone when it buzzes and squint at the weird message and the tapping you just heard.  _ Is he actually…? _ You stand not really waiting for his response before you go into your room and throw open the curtains revealing Marko staring down at his phone and typing rapidly. 

Also he’s holding a guitar. 

Also he’s in a suit. 

_ Holy shit.  _ You didn’t know he owned anything other than vests and crocs, not that he didn’t look great in them. You open the window and Marko jumps at the action. 

“What are you doing out here?” You ask because for someone who you’ve granted free entrance to your home, he really was just standing outside it. 

“Y/N! Uh hi, I um I wanted to tell you something, or well maybe not tell.” Marko slightly lifts the handle of his guitar case at that. His eyes are wide and nervous and he’s fidgeting. It’s charming and cute even if you still don’t really know what’s going on.

“Uh so lemme just uh, hold on, please.” Marko squats down, setting the case on the pavement and flicking it open, slinging the guitar around his shoulders before standing back up, slowly meeting your gaze again. You want to ask if he wants to just come inside but some part of your brain convinces you you shouldn’t interrupt him, so you don’t. You just wait for him to start. Marko sees you waiting and takes a deep breath to steady himself. 

“Okay uh, this… this is for you.” 

And then he sings. 

“You fill my head with clouds when I look at you

I wanna hold you tight when you’re feeling blue 

There’s so many things that tell me

I’m in love with you

You like shitty movies and that’s kinda lame

But no matter what you do my heart beats the same

There’s really nothing about it I can do

I’m in love with you

I wanna feel your skin against mine

It doesn’t have to be sexual, that’s also fine

Because I’ll always feel when I’m near you that

I’m in love with you

I’m in love with you

I’m in love with  _ you.”  _

Marko finishes out the last few notes with his guitar, the silence coming from you oppressively pushing down on his heart. He lifts his gaze back to yours and finds you with a hand over your mouth staring at him with wide eyes. 

“You’re… in love with me?” You slowly whisper, you play the song over and over again in your head melting just a little bit more every time you hear Marko say “I’m in love with you” again. 

“Yeah, and I’m sorry if this means… I’m sorry I just had to tell you.” Marko stops himself from saying the thing he dreads happening, he won’t think about it until he hears it from you. 

The clouds in his mind are swirling rapidly taking on many forms and colors, he can’t even keep track, all he can see is you. And you slowly smile at him from behind your hand. 

“Marko… I love you, too.” Your hand falls away from your mouth as your smile grows rapidly, splitting your face and making your cheeks ache in the most pleasant way. 

“Really?!” Marko shrieks, his own smile forming as he slings the guitar to his back so he can crowd the window. You laugh at his actions, leaning forward with your hands on the window sill toward him. 

“Yeah.” You nod, unable to stop your giddy laughter that Marko matches. “Your song was beautiful.” Marko blushes a cute red as you lean even closer. 

“Thanks, I wanted to um, do something romantic I guess.” He tugs at his collar, not used to being so dressed up. 

“It was, I’m surprised you own a suit though.” You admit and he pouts. 

“Hey! I can be fancy! I just don’t like to.” Marko explains, crossing his arms over his chest. He can’t keep the face up for long as you pull him in by the jacket until he’s hovering right in front of you. 

“I know, I love you just how you are.” You smile at him, his expression painted with shock at being tugged. Marko’s hands slowly raise toward your shoulders, barely touching as he glances down just a bit. 

“Um can I, can I kiss you?” Marko asks and you nod already leaning forward to meet him in the middle. Marko finally grips your shoulders, allowing his arms to wrap around you as he pulls you closer, no longer hesitant,  _ finally  _ getting to kiss you. You slide one of your hands through his hair, the other still holding onto his jacket, and he hums at the feel. The clouds in his mind clear until all there is is  _ you _ , and you love him, too. Marko can’t even imagine being so lucky. 

Reluctantly you pull away but keep him close with your hand still in his hair. You both smile at each other, excitement and relief and your feelings being reciprocated. A gust of wind goes by causing you both to shiver.

“Um, can I come in now?” Marko asks, making you laugh. You lean back down, kissing him again for just a quick second. 

“Of course, on one condition.” Marko nods quickly. 

“Yeah, anything.” 

“You take back what you said about my movies.” Marko groans and again you laugh. 

“Don’t do this to me, it’s cold out here!” Marko pleads but you stand firm, pulling away and placing your hands on your hips. 

“Then I’d suggest you’d say it because it’s probably extremely warm under my blankets.” You tempt him, you can see his blush at that and he breaks immediately. 

“Yeah okay, your movies aren’t shitty or lame! Please let me in!” Marko begs and you can’t help but indulge him. 

“Yeah, alright come on.” You  _ were  _ gonna walk to the perfectly functional door and unlock it but Marko just immediately stuffs himself through the window, tossing his guitar case and backpack in before he just climbs into your room. You laugh as he gets a little stuck, legs cramped in the small space. 

“I have a door, you dork.” 

“This was easier.” Marko reasons, smiling brightly as he finally stands, closing the window behind him. 

“I don’t think it was.” You mention but who cares he’s here, you shake your head, pulling him back into you. 

“You know I’ve never been in your room.” Marko says, arms wrapping around your waist. 

“I don’t think there was ever a reason for you to be in my room until now.” You respond with a small shrug. 

“Why don’t we put it to good use then.” Marko tilts his head and your heart rate spikes. You just nod, unable to use words as your breath catches. Marko smiles brightly and let’s you go crouching down by his backpack and pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. 

“Uh can you turn around?... Wait you don’t have to anymore!” Marko realizes and tugs his dress pants off. You snort, of course he brought a change of clothes, and he notices your face. 

“I wasn’t gonna stay in this.” Marko wrinkles his nose and tugs off the suit jacket after he gets his sweats on, not bothering to fold anything just shoving it all into his bag. He makes short work of changing before getting into your bed like it was his own, bundling himself up under the covers. 

“Are you coming?” He asks and your smile turns soft. He would be able to make an insinuating statement incredibly innocent. 

“Yeah.” You walk over to the other side of the bed and slide in, Marko quickly pulling you against him and touching his cold feet to you.

“Jesus why are you so cold!” You try and move away but he has you trapped in his grip. 

“You gotta deal now for making stand out there for so long.” Marko tucks himself as close to you as possible trying to warm himself up. You roll your eyes but scoot closer despite how cold his skin is. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Marko smiles at you, leaning forward and kissing you slow and lingering. 

“I love you, too.” He says, no clouds, just the clarity of your smile filling his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry percy jackson i didnt mean to roast you but goddamn it coulda been so cool like the book... anyways this was interesting for me to write because there was very minimal dialogue and jokes and thats legit all i do is dialogue and stupid shit ass jokes so i hope it actually did this good ??? also i hope you like the song i wrote no clue the tune because i just write poems not music so uh make it up i guess  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
